


Eskel's Sign

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Eskel knows best, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Telepathy, references to non verbal Geralt, restless Lambert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Lambert struggles getting rest after has travels. Eskel calms him like he always does, every winter.____________Cuddle/comfort fic
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Eskel's Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> trickstermoose67 asked:  
> For the 666 prompts: Can I ask for a size difference fic between Lambert and any of the others on the list (I'm not picky 😅) comfort fic at Kaer Morhen? I haven't been able to see my family since January due to covid and struggle with homesickness and the sense of belonging I get when back home. It wish for Lambert to get that sense of belonging and home with whoever is already at home/arrives after him.  
> :)

It always took Lambert a while to calm down from the path. Emotions was something he always had trouble with, generally. How to control anger, how to not feel so angry, how to respond with a bit of thought before running his mouth. It was something that got him into a lot of trouble when he travelled, but at Kaer Morhen, everyone understood him. He could relax. But it still took a bit of time.

His belongings were flung in a pile on the floor of his room. He paced, trying to get rid of the pent up energy that was coursing through him. It was a long journey, but even though his body was tired, his mind was still going overtime, not letting him rest. Eskel knocked on his door. Lambert always appreciated that, Eskel would never force his way in to try and “make him see sense”.

Lambert opened the door, nervously breathing.

“Can I come in?”

He paused, before opening the door fully. Eskel walked in and looked round the room. He gestured to the bags on the floor.

“Think Ves would be happy with you treatin’ your belongings like that?”

His voice was light, but firm. Lambert liked to be given direction from him, it never felt like a telling off. He shook his head and started to unpack his things, putting them where they should be, with Eskels help. They didn’t speak while they did this, they didn’t need to.

Once everything was away, Lambert stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, still looking like he was unsure in his own skin.

“Get some night clothes on while I light your fire, then jump into bed.”

He didn’t want to yet. He was worried that he’d lie down and his brain would keep going. His thoughts would overwhelm him and there would be no point in lying down. It was better to just walk about the keep, keeping himself busy. But, it was Eskel asking, and he trusted his judgement.

He put some lighter bed clothes on, the n pulled his covers back for the first time this winter. He slid into the cold bed, waiting for the fire to heat the room up a bit more. His body was tensed up, trying to keep the heat in. He felt the side of the bed dip, and some tension left his body knowing Eskel was coming in behind him. Eskel pulled the blanket over them both, before pulling Lambert into his large chest. In comparison to humans, Lambert was a big guy, but in comparison to Geralt, and more so Eskel, he felt quite small. Eskel wasn’t only taller, but much broader. His arms comfortably wrapped round Lamberts frame, holding him still, trying to get heat into his body. Eskel held him like this until he could feel Lambert’s muscles relax.

“Esk...”

Lambert whispered, sounding exhausted.

“Do the thing.”

Eskel rolled Lambert onto his back to look up at him. He knew what he meant. Eskel had learned a telepathy sign when he was younger, he was the only one in the keep who could do it. Eskel was always slightly better at signs than the others, and when he read that it had existed, he got help from someone from the Griffin school to learn it. Originally, it was to help Geralt out. Geralt always struggled with his words, and found himself going through times where he went completely non-verbal and Eskel thought it might make communication easier for him. Geralt could talk to Eskel without really talking, and Eskel could pass on anything anyone else needed to know. It took a lot of the anxiety away. Eventually, when Lambert started to struggle with communication, seperating his anger from his emotions, eskel tried using it with him. It became something that both Geralt and Lambert really relied on, and made them feel much safer.

He knew Lambert would ask, he always did, but he always waited until he was ready and comfortable.

Eskel kept one arm underneath his shoulders, holding him close, then raised his fingers to make the sign.

“ _Can you hear me, pup_?”

Lambert closed his eyes, finally. Immediately feeling better. He curled himself into Eskel’s chest.

“ _Mhm. I don’t really want to talk, but I want to know you’re there. It’s too loud outside my head_.”

 _“That’s okay, Lamb, Just go to sleep, I’m here. You need rest_.”

Lambert nodded, feeling better than he was in the larger mans arms, feeling the connection that only they had. Eskel started to recite from an old book from Lamber’'s childhood that always made him sleep quicker. He had learned it by heart after having to read to Geralt, then eventually Lambert, to calm them down from nightmares. He quietly thought out the words and pushed them through to lambert, so that he wasn’t alone in there with his own thoughts. Before long. He managed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
